Ninja to Mercenary
by raijinfairy
Summary: What if Minato was from Tellius and a Heron Laguz making ruto branded, yet she was born with wings? What would change in Tellius when Naruto arrives?
1. Chapter 1

Ninja to Mercenary

A Disclaimer:Naruto manga/anime and Fire Emblem video games

Eighty years ago in a grassland by a river two fierce ninja fought to the death, one was the wielder of the legendary eternal mangekyou sharingan Uchiha Madara and the other the wielder of the legendary wood style Senju Hashirama. At the end of their fierce fight the landscape change from a grassland besides a river into a valley with a waterfall and Hashirama emerge victorious. In honor of their fight,they build large life size statues of the combatants and name the new valley The Valley of the End.

...Now eighty years late

Sasuke Uchiha a teenage boy with onyx-black eyes and hair with blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. His clothing consists of a navy blue, short-sleeve shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest in the back along with white shorts. Naruto Uzumaki a teenage girl with sky blue eyes, with her golden blonde hair reaching her hips and three whisker markings on the cheeks. Her clothing consists of a short-sleeve white kimono-like blouse with a orange embroidery border, held closed by a dark obi, a white skirt and stocking that stopped at her thighs.

Now nearing the end of their confrontation they both settle for one last attack that'll decide the winner.

Sasuke unleashes his curse mark level 2 gaining grey-ish complexion and hand like wings sprouting from his back with his hair slightly growing longer uses the Chidori. Naruto with her one tail fox cloak uses the Rasengan ,while unsealing her pure white wings.

"NARUTOOO!" Sasuke screams as he flies towards his opponent with his hand-like wings.

"SASUKEEEE!" yells Naruto launches herself towards Sasuke .

They both clash at the center of the waterfall in between both statues. The outcome of the clash was Sasuke's Chidori going through Naruto's chest and back almost hitting Naruto's heart.

"Now you won't be able to dodge time" Naruto said while clutching Sasuke's arm with one arm while the other held the Rasengan. Immediately Sasuke once more uses the Chidori going pass his limits to connect with Naruto's Rasengan.

"Chidori" Sasuke screams.

"Rasengan" Naruto shouts.

The collision of their attacks forms a black dome of energy. Inside it forms a black hole that would pull them both in for where it not for Naruto pushing Sasuke away.

 _'It's feels like I'm being torn apart from limb to limb. It looks like I'm going to die...at least I was able to save Sasuke'_ thought Naruto only to hear a voice "I'll help you get out of here, so please hang on to your life". Before Naruto could thank the voice,her surroundings became white and her mind went black.

What seems to be an eternity Naruto finally wakes up from unconsciousness. _'I'm alive, but how'_ thought Naruto blinking her eyes in disbelief. **"I healed all of your wounds and most of the wound on your chest. I also sealed your wings for you" Kyuubi talked to her in her mind.** _' I know that you only heal me so that you won't die, but even so I thank you'_ Naruto said in her mind. **"It'll be the last time I heal you since I just use almost all of my chakra, so no matter what you do don't get killed Naruto and one more thing I don't know where we are ,but we're no longer in the Elemental Nations" was the last thing that the Kyuubi said.**

Once finish talking to Kyuubi Naruto started looking her surroundings. She was in what looks to be a room of a fort. Naruto hears the sound of the door opening, turning her heads towards the door, she finds a girl about her age wearing a yellow shirt with a blue scarf around the collar and a white skirt.

"Oh, your awake how are you doing, my name is Mist" the now identify Mist introduced herself and asks.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, by the way where are we." Naruto answer. "Uzumaki now that's a strange name" Mist says blinking. "No, Uzumaki is the family name and my name is Naruto" Naruto corrects her.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's Naruto right" Mist apologize while Naruto nodded when she said her name. "I'm sorry would wait a bit longer I have to inform the others that you have woken up" Mist immediately apologize and leaves the room in a hurry.

"W-Wait, you still haven't answered my question" Naruto says, but fell on deaf hears as Mist was already out of the room. "It's no use staying here and doing nothing" Naruto said while getting up from the bed. She then notices her heavily bandage C-cup breast under her white kimono-like shirt. "It looks like I won't be able to fight for a while" Naruto said to herself while she exits the room.

AN: Naruto's stats

Affinity: Wind

Level:5

Skills:Renewal,Mercy,Galdrar:Vigor,Steal,Shove

Weapons: kunais

Class: Thief

Race:?


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja to Mercenary

A Disclaimer:Naruto manga/anime and Fire Emblem video games

Naruto's Point of View

' _Ugh, how could this happen? Oh, yeah it happen when I was looking a way out of this fort_ ' I thought in frustration.

 **Flashback (Naruto's Point of View on pause)**

 **It has been a few minutes since Mist left to tell other people about Naruto's awakening and Naruto leaves to look for a way out. As Naruto continue looking for an exit she hears voices coming from an upcoming room.**

 **"Oh, she's come to have her" a rough kind voice from what Naruto could hear say.**

 **"One has to wonder what happen to her in order to get that kind of wound in her chest? a soft concern voice says.**

 **"I as well was wondering that since she sounds nice from talking to her" the voice of Mist could be heard.**

 **Subsequently, it became quite...Naruto then decide to approach the door of the room to peer into. Inside, she found a man with short brown hair, wearing light brown elbow gloves. Dark grey tunic with a yellow cape over it and underneath it a green shirt. At the right shoulder is a blue shoulder guard and white pants with blue armored knee high boots over it.**

 **A beautiful red hip long braided hair with emerald eyes lady. Currently wearing a red dress with a brown belt across the waist and over it white chest armor, spaulders, gauntlets and tassets. Black leggings with mid-thigh boots with armor over the ankles,shins and knees.**

 **Last was Mist. Just as Naruto backs away from the door, she somehow trips and ends up in front of Mist with Co. "What are you doing here, you should still be resting?!" a startled concern Mist asks. Not giving a second thought Naruto gets up and takes off. As she flees she hears the red head shout "Wait!". At the moment that Naruto turns around a corner, she collided with someone.**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS (NARUTO'S Point of View Resumes)**

'That is how I ended on the floor with a boy that looks older than me by a few years with dark blue short hair and blue eyes.'

"W-would please get off me now?" I asked while inside my head was screaming 'Why am I getting all flustered about!'.

Without saying anything I watch the young man get off of me. With a blush on his face I see him extend a hand to help me get up. Upon taking his hand, I stumble on to his chest. Once up I take a close inspection of the young man in front of me.

"Blue short hair with bangs over a green headband with ocean blue eyes. Wearing dark blue long sleeve shirt rolled up to the elbow, black gloves with metal plates on the backhand. Around the collar was a red cape that reaches his legs. On his waist was a light brown belt with another one underneath it for holding his sword. At his left shoulder, he wears a gray spaulder connecting to a leather chest guard, which I mistook as a half bra. White pants with black with red and white knee length boots." I thought.

Then I heard snickering from behind me and as I turn my head slowly towards to find the persons whom I ran away from. "Half bra" could be heard between snickers Mist and the red head. Whilst my face turned red I ask them "Did I say that out loud?". The response I got was a nod from everyone.

"Even though I don't have to worry about my son Ike not getting married in the future anymore. We like to ask you some questions" the old man says.

Pointing my finger at them as I said "First of all old man its I that should be asking the questions. Secondly, I don't even know who you guys are or where we are?"

"Hahaha, you are definitely perfect for Ike" the old man keeps insisting.

"Stop joking around!" I snapped with a blush still on my face.

"Joking aside, I'm Greil the Commander of the Greil Mercenaries. The boy behind you is my son Ike and you already know my daughter Mist" the old man introduces himself and his family.

Afterwards, I look towards the red head woman awaiting her name.

"I'm Titania the Deputy-Commander of the Greil Mercenaries. We are currently in the headquarters of the Greil Mercenaries in the Nation of Crimea" the now known Titania informs me.

"Without further ado, will you now answer our questions" Greil asks.

"It's only fair that I answer your questions since you answer mine" I reply.

"Well, we already know your name so the question will be where are you from and where are your parents" Greil questions me.

Hearing his last question turns my face grim yet I still somehow managed to answer his questions without telling them that she was from another world or is it another dimension.

"I'm from a village deep in the forest in isolation, only merchants leave the village to sell their goods" I answer.

When it came to the second question I froze, thinking about my parents: who were they?, did they love her?.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Titania reassures me.

"No, it's okay ill tell you. Thirteen years ago on October tenth I was born...on the same day a demon attack the village. At the end of the day one third of the population was lost including my parents. I don't even who they are? What they look like? Did they love me? When I ask my caretaker, he said to me "Telling you won't bring them back from the death" as I finish answering armor arms surrounded me into a hug. Without warning, tears started coming out and as I wipe them more tears came out until I started sobbing which turn to wailing.

After wiping my tears off, I turn towards Greil and said "I'm sorry I know that you have other questions to ask of me but right now I'm tired".

"No, it's alright. Mist show her back to the room she was in" Greil told Mist.

With a nod to her father Mist took my hand to comfort me as she guided me back towards the room which I had left from.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja to Mercenary

A Disclaimer:Naruto manga/anime and Fire Emblem video games

Ch.1 Berserk

The next morning Naruto woke up and found Mist looking under her bed.

With a mischievous grin Naruto quietly behind her and pokes the sides of her stomach while yelling "Boo!".

"Kyaa!" Mist screams while jumping into the covers of the bed.

"Hahaha" Naruto laughs at Mist's reaction whom hears her laugh gets out of the covers pouting.

"That wasn't funny Naruto" Mist says.

"Anyway Mist what is it that you're looking for" Naruto quickly changes the topic.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot. I'm looking for my medallion. It seems that I misplaced it or I dropped it somewhere." Mist answers.

"Well I'll help you look for it since it sounds like it's very important to you and as an apology for scaring you" Naruto states.

"Thank you, Naruto just don't push yourself too hard your wound still hasn't healed yet." Mist voice her gratitude and worry to Naruto.

"Alright, let's go" Naruto says with enthusiasm.

"Wait Naruto I still... and she's gone. I wonder if she'll find even without knowing how the medallion looks like." Mist wonders to herself before continuing her search.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to ask where are some of the places you were recently?" Naruto came back poking her head through the door.

"One of the places were in a flower field outside in the forest south of here" Mist reply and Naruto leaves once more without knowing how the medallion looks like.

In the forest Naruto somehow managed to find the flower field that Mist talk about. As she near the field full of flowers she then notices that she doesn't know how the medallion looks like. Even so she started to look for it. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours, but with no luck, until she notices a shimmer between some flowers. Rising from her spot she approaches the shining object and as she reached it, she found a round bronze medallion.

Taking it into her hands, she says to herself "This must be Mist's Medallion that she was looking for, but somehow it seems familiar."

Suddenly she hears a shout " Hey, don't touch that" and turns towards it to find Greil, a man in complete blue shining armor and a red long hair tie in a high ponytail man dashing towards her.

Then unexpectedly her surroundings turn dark and the shadows turn to people. The shadows look at her with the same stare that the villagers in Konoha and start yelling at her "Demon get out! Kill the demon! Get lost loser! Stay away from us you monster!". Instantly the voices stop and the shadows froze furthermore a new voice calls to her "You hate don't you. You want to kill them don't you. You want to hear their screams as they die don't you. TAKE MY POWER AND IT'LL SHALL COME TRUE." At first Naruto thought it was the Kyuubi's doing, but if it was the Kyuubi then she would've put some effort in refusing his power. Yet, this was different she couldn't refuse the so she took it.

Greil was astounded this girl the same age as Mist was also able to keep sane while touching the Medallion. Yet unexpectedly dark green chaotic energy started swirling with some dark red energy around her. When it stopped the girl's features changed her golden blonde hair turn blood red, her beautiful sky blue eyes turn to vicious scarlet red slitted eyes, her whisker markings darken and her tan skin turns to sickly white pale green.

Greil turns to Shinon the red head and Gatrie the guy in a complete set of blue armor. "Gatrie, Shinon get ready to fight!" Greil yells his commands getting his ax ready for battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninja to Mercenary

A Disclaimer:Naruto manga/anime and Fire Emblem video games

Ch.2 Sane

"Gatrie, Shinon get ready to fight!" Greil yells his commands getting his ax ready for battle.

"Commander, are you sure it's just a little girl the same age as Mist?" Gatrie asked, but didn't get an answer from him instead it was his red head friend that answer.

"Alright, but Commander I don't think this will be long" reply Shinon. Taking out his iron bow and getting an arrow from his quiver. "Just leave it to the master. One clean motion, no excitation" Shinon utter as he let's go of the arrow.

The arrow cuts through the air as it approaches it's target and when it's about to hit, it gets stopped by an uproar from said target. Not only did the uproar stopped the arrow, but also uprooted the flowers around her.

Getting out of his astonishment Shinon gets another arrow set on his bow, yet cannot release it as petals obscures his view. As the storm of flower petals dies out Naruto was already out of their vision.

Shocked that his target was gone, Shinon starts to look around his surroundings without moving an inch from his spot, but to no avail Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Thump" Shinon heard from behind him, turning his head to look at the at the source. 'How did she get behind me?' he thought as he sees Naruto crouching. 'Furthermore, wasn't she armless?' Shinon question as he sees her draw a kunai. 'Damm, I'm not going to be able to block it' he thought as he brings his bow to block Naruto's quick attack with the kunai.

Just as he was about to be slashed, Naruto was sent crashing backwards. Turning to his left, he finds his savior who is no other than his knight in blue shining armor friend Gatrie whom still got his lance on strike pose.

"Tch, Finally it's over good riddance" Shinon said.

"Sorry, but I only managed to hit her with the button of my spear"Gatrie inform.

Once more setting his bow and arrow to strike Shinon aims at his target as she gets up. Not letting Naruto a reprieve he let's go of the arrow.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screams in agony as it pierces her shoulder blood staining her white kimono-like blouse a sanguine color. "Why... why... why do you look at me like that! What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto yells glaring at them as she takes out the arrow.

'I aimed at her heart, yet she was able to move so that it pierce her shoulder... What is she?' thought Shinon shocked and is further astounded when he sees the arrow wound close.

"To think I that she would have the skill _Renewal_. This will make it harder." stated Greil.

" _Renewal_... ?" Gatrie said clearly confused.

"Renewal a rare skill scroll to find and even rarer to find someone with it. Furthermore whomever has it, their physical wounds begin to heal" Shinon clarified.

"What's going on Commander, I thought that she went berserk" Gatrie asks.

"The medallion is not ordinary, it grants power to whomever touches it, yet the user goes berserk. Only people who have order and chaos in complete balance are able to touch it unaffected." Greil explains. "Furthermore, there are only three ways that I know of to stop her first is for her to somehow to come to her senses, second to make her go unconscious, third death." he further explains.

"Commander, she looks like she's half sane. Could we not reason with her" Gatrie ask.

"Sorry, but it doesn't look like she's talking to us or watching us. It's more like she's talking and seeing someone other than us. If possible I wish only to knock her out, but if we can't then..." Greil finish talking.

Both Shinon and Gatrie understood the unsaid message... The will die by their hands if they can't knock her out.

"What is she doing now?" ask Shinon only for Gatrie to step in front of him with his shield. "Gatrie what are-" he stops mid-sentence as he heard "CLANG" going against Gatrie's shield.

Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang

"It seems that her weapon can be thrown as well" Gatrie says as onslaught of Kunai keeps coming. When the onslaught, stop Gatrie took a peek only to discover that Naruto was in front of him with a scarlet ball in her hand instead of where she was when the barrage of Kunai began. Not wanting to find what the mystery ball would do he hides behind his shield.

'Dammit, I forgot how quick she is. Whatever that thing is, it won't do a thing as long I'm behind this.' thought as he takes the brunt force of the attack with the shield. 'What in Ashera's is that?' he thought as his shield breaks to the strange ball.

Somehow sensing incoming danger from her back Naruto halts her strike at Gatrie's neck and jumps high in the air and where she stood was a giant ax cutting the earth by Greil.

"Now that you're a sitting duck, you're done for" exclaim Shinon as he shoots at the still airborne Naruto yet it didn't hit as she twist her body. Landing she quickly back flips preventing her being cleaved.

Not letting up Greil goes on the offensive. Drawing near Greil once more slashes at her, but someone shoves her out of the way.

"IKE, STAY BACK!" Greil yells at his son.

"Why... why... why do you look at me like that! I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Naruto yells sprinting towards IKE with Kunai at hand.

Blood splashes as the kunai meets flesh, warmness envelopes her. "You're not a monster... you're human." Ike consols.

Comforting words rings insider her, shining a light upon the darkness surrounding her banishing the shadows. "I-I-Ike?" Naruto stammers. Scarlet hair returns to golden blonde, sanguine eyes turns back to sky blue as she gets out of her rage madness. Soon enough black spots get to her conscious until she succumbs to fateful unconsciousness.


End file.
